The Fox And The Chick
by ThePixelHero
Summary: Toy Chica stumbles upon the Parts and Service room. Little did she know that she will find the love of her life there. Foxy never thought that he could be loved again. That is, before he met Chica.
1. Chapter 1: Where Dem Kids At

The Fox and the Chick

A Toy Chica x Foxy fanfiction

(A/N)

I do not own Fnaf! All characters and places belong to Scott Cawthon! Please enjoy my first Fnaf fanfic! This takes place in the events of FNAF 2.

Chapter 1: Where Dem Kids At

POV: Chica

I open my eyes and look around. Night had fallen and the eerie sound started to get to me. Where are the children?! I looked at my right and saw that Bonnie had moved. Can I move too? I need to see the kids! I started to move my legs and started walking. I went to check out the Game Area and I saw BB (Balloon Boy). I hurried towards him. He turned his head to me in surprise. "Chica?" he asked "What are you doing here in this fun night? Have a balloon!" He handed one to me and I took it, grinning at his 5-year old personality. "Never mind that BB, where are the kids?" I asked "Are they hiding?" BB paused and scratched his head. "Maybe they are!" he exclaimed" Let's go!" He started to run towards the Prize Corner. I only had to jog to catch up, since he was just a kid. We reached the Prize Corner and saw the Marionette dancing through a song which looked funny because of his stick figure. "Hi!" I greeted him. "GAH!" screamed the Marionette, falling on the floor "Chica?! Why did you sneak up on me like that?" "Sorry!" I sighed "Where are the kids?" The Marionette only shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just dancing through this awesome Music Box!" I left him dancing there. For hours, we've been searching with no luck. Even BB started to look hopeless. "I can't believe we can't find any single child!" he groaned. I slumped down the wall. Now what do we do? That was when I noticed the door. I got u and walked toward it. BB hobbled quickly next to me. "What is it?" He asked" You found someone?" "Maybe…" I answered" I found a door!" "Open it!" said BB, excited" Kids, here we come!" I pushed the door open and gasped. 4 pairs of eyes were staring at us.


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Night

The Fox and the Chick

A Toy Chica x Foxy fanfiction

(A/N)

**I do not own Fnaf! All characters and places belong to Scott Cawthon! You can check out my Minecraft Fanfiction, The Adventures of Pixel. This takes place in the events of FNAF 2. Chica finally meets Foxy! Please excuse my Foxy pirate accent. Let's see what happens…**

Chapter 2: Love at First Night

POV: Toy Chica

I stared at the four animatronics who were staring back. One of them got up and tipped his hat. "Why H-hello t-there!" his glitching voice sounded deep" I'm F-f-Freddy Fazbear!" I calmed down a bit. I've heard of the old animatronics. "I-i-i'm Chica the chicken!" said my old version "That one's Bonnie!" She pointed at Bonnie's old version, who cannot speak due to his ripped off face. "I'm Toy Chica!" I greeted them back" I'm technically Chica's sister!" "Yay! I have a sister!" squealed Chica "This is the best day of my life! "

Chica and I hugged. I noticed one more animatronic who looked like Mangle's counterpart. "Who is that?" I asked Freddy, pointing at the old suit. "Who?" Freddy turned towards the direction where I'm pointing at and his shoulders slumped "Oh, him? He's-" "I be Foxy," we jumped at the Fox's voice "Pirate fox of the Seven seas" He stepped into the light and I felt a blush forming in my cheeks. His body was full of rips and shreds but it was muscular. His left hand was replaced by a hook. He had an eye patch over one eye while the other glowed yellow. His faced resembled of a fox. A handsome one… _Hey, Chica! No stuff like that!_

I shook hands with everyone and I introduced them to Balloon Boy. He didn't seem scared anymore. "Hello! I'm Balloon Boy!" he smiled "Have a balloon!" He gave everyone a balloon and gave me a second. When he gave Foxy one, the pirate looked at it curiously. "What this be, laddie?" he asked, trailing his hook softly against it. "A new weapon for meself?" "Err…I think I mentioned it's a balloon." answered BB "Yeah! I did! Just be careful though, it could-"BAM! A small pop from Foxy's balloon sent him sprawling backwards. "Foxy!" I yelped and helped him up "Are you alright?" "I be alright," groaned Foxy, then he grinned at BB "Nice surprise ya got there laddie."

The others looked out the open door. "I never been outside before…" mumbled Freddy "Can we go out?" "Sure!" I agreed "Get some fresh air!" They all cheered and left the room. I noticed Foxy was the only one left. I approached him and tried not to laugh as he tried to remove the bits of balloon all over his fur. "Can ye be of help, lassie?" he asked "I can't see all the little bits" I walked over and helped him out. After a few minutes, we got him all cleaned up. I was exhausted, so I slumped down the wall and Foxy sat next to me.

We were silent for a long time. "Ye better get goin' lassie" said Foxy "6am is almost among us…"

He brushed a bit of my hair to my side, making me blush, and helped me up. I returned to my place thinking of nothing else but him.

**Well that was interesting! Please review! Night 2 will be a bit more exciting. Also check out my Minecraft fanfiction, The Adventures of Pixel! It's hilarious! Anyway, Pixel out!**


End file.
